USOIP
|slots = 1 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} USOIP is a tiny, under developed, and new nation at 0 days old with citizens primarily of Arab ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of USOIP work diligently to produce Gold and Spices as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. USOIP is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within USOIP to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. USOIP allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. USOIP believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. USOIP will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Early History & Founding Historians note that all of the Israeli-Palestinian history is mostly based of Old Earth history rather then Planet Bob history, this being because the Israeli-Palestinians consider themselves the true heirs to Old Earth, and plan on one day uniting the world under one banner. The Israelis called it Canaan, the Palestinians called it home. Isreal, Palestine, it went by many names. At first it was owned by the Palestinians, but after the fall of Hitler there were talks of handing the land over to the Jewish community who had begun fleeing to Palestine in large numbers in hopes to reunite with thier homeland. Conflict broke out and Isreal landed on top. Conflict continued, the Palestinians grabbed all they could and fled to West Bank and what became known as Gaza Strip. The Israeli's continued this armed conflict and the Arab Nations surrounding were glad to oblige to what they saw as the obvious war mongering of the Isreal State. Many wars broke out but Isreal always came out on top. Finally Isreal tired of the countless wars marched onto Gaza Strip and West Bank, and as such began the war of Isreal Agression. The Palestinians suprised by the attack and outnumbered refused to surrender the land they lived on and began a guerilla war against the Israeli Government, during which many crimes against humanity were recorded against both sides. After both sides had lost over half a million deaths on both sides it seemed the war would never end. However on the twenty-first of march, 2011, the long held war between the Israelis and Palestinians ended, when a peaceful resolution had been made. Several months before the Palestinian citizens of West Bank and Gaza Strip, and the Israeli citizens, agreed war was not the answer. They began the works on a new government upon which both nations could thrive as one. The end result was the USOIP.